<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>HLVRAI Headcanons by IRegretNothingAndEverything</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26306380">HLVRAI Headcanons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything'>IRegretNothingAndEverything</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Also easier to find rather than them all being on Tumblr, Arcades, Brownies, Candy, Cats, Dogs, Gender, Hugs, Movie Nights, Pets, Pies, Plants, Pronouns, Rats, Sexuality, Snakes, Trees, Triggers, You can request something and I can tell you my headcanons for that, axolotls, baking together, bearded dragons, body types, cakes, climbing trees, exercise, headcanons, height, im bored, music prefernce, the troll movie, this is just me shoving headcanons here too cause why not</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:02:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26306380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just random Headcanons that I have for the science team that I use in my writing!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Basic Info</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is basic info, like gender, sexuality, height, body type, things like that!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gordon: Trans Man, uses he/him, fae/faer pronouns, Pansexual. In the HEV suit, he was around 6′1″, because the boots where basically platform shoes, and he was just very large. Outside of it, he pops down to around 5′7″, and Bubby holds this over his head forever. Fat man! Large, which, while a good amount of it is muscle, because this bitch strong as hell, he’s still fat. Because that’s canon. fight me about it. Has a prosthetic that looks similar to the HEV suit, completely functional as Bubby was the one who made it, and he’s also the one to keep up with maintenance on both Gordon and Coomer’s various mechanical limbs. </p><p>Benrey: Doesn’t know what a gender is, just kinda vibes. He/They/Dae pronouns used interchangeably. Bi Ace. Height can fluctuate, but usually stays around 5′5″, just cause they like it there. Whatever body type he wants at the time, doesn’t actually care. Makes himself a bit bigger when he lays on top of Tommy, cause Tommy likes pressure stims like that, but other than that... They’re pretty nebulous, actually. He has a few random scars from various times he’s died, but they’re all pretty faint and he treats them like a story. He has the one across his middle from where he was bisected by the door, a few gunshot ones. The only ones dae doesn’t parade about like that is the ones from the final battle, because it makes the others uncomfortable. </p><p>Tommy: Non-Binary, uses he/him ve/er, also Ace, but isn’t entirely sure on the romantic side of things where he stands. 7′2″ currently, but does have the ability to change that. He can get taller, and he actually stopped somewhere around eight feet when he stopped growing naturally, but he decided to stay shrunken a bit, for comfort reasons. Not too comfortable, but Tommy doesn’t like shrinking further than that, so that’s where he stays. Tall and thin, but not weak. I think of like, thin like a swimmer’s build? I guess. So he’s strong as hell. He has a few burn scars, from way before he knew how to control the abilities of the star in him, and keeps them around as a reminder to be careful with his abilities, since he could get rid of them easily if he so desired. </p><p>Bubby: What’s a gender? He doesn’t give a shit what pronouns you use for him, so most people just default to he/him, but he did like Xe/Xem, so that does get used a lot more often.  6′ even, and was so annoyed over Gordon being one inch taller than xem, and held it over Gordon’s head when he got out of the HEV suit. Also kind of thin, but that’s more due to Black Mesa mistreatment than anything on his part. Is pretty strong as well, though does get more so once he’s actually, y’know, able to exist without worrying about Black Mesa. A lot of random scars from various experiments from Black Mesa. He’s most freaked out around the Y-cut scar on his chest, since he remembers getting that one, and it’s just not a fun time. Most xe doesn’t like. He also has a few burn scars from xyrs fire abilities before they figured out how to make him immune to them. </p><p>Coomer: Canonically Bi babey, let’s get that rep in. He/It pronouns! 5′2″, small round man. Very kind. The weight of metal limbs means that he’s pretty strong as is, but because of those metal limbs, it’s technically the strongest of the group, if you go by pure physical strength. The power legs cause him to go flying into the air as seen, but also absorbs the impact of the fall, leaving Coomer with little to no damage. The extendo arms have a full length, but what that is is actually unknown, simply because of the fact that Coomer has never found the need to go past a comfortable length, ie, across the room to grab the remote when no one wants to get up. Scarring around his legs where he got the power legs, which I believe to be just above the knee, since that was caused by an accident, but the scaring for the extendo arms were surgical and actually an experiment by Black Mesa that one of the clones volunteered for and it ended up getting instead, so there’s less scarring there simply because it wasn’t a traumatic injury. I mean, it wasn’t fun for Coomer, but it wasn’t explosion in the lab, wake up with metal legs type deal. </p><p>Darnold: Genderfluid, He/Him, She/Her depending (ae/aer can be used at anytime). Usually wears a lil pin to signify which set it is that day. Bi. He’s about 6′5″, so tall, but not as tall as Tommy, as no one is as tall as Tommy on a normal day. Pretty built, though physically looks smaller than Forzen, simply because his shoulders aren’t nearly as broad. Is actually stronger than them, basing it purely on weight lifting abilities. His hands are pretty scarred and calloused, from his work, and the scars can travel up to his arms on occasion, but he is very very careful when he works, so there aren’t a lot there. Has a prosthetic leg, his left leg, from an accident when he was around seven. Doesn’t like to talk about it. Bubby offered to give him some enhancements to it, but Darnold is comfortable with just a normal prosthetic, nothing fancy like Coomer or Gordon. </p><p>Forzen: They/Them, Thon/Thons. Doesn’t know exactly what their gender is, just knows pronouns. Actually, that’s literally the only thing they’re sure about. Everything else is a nebulous concept, but they know they are not straight, that’s really it. around 6′3″.  I’d compare them more to like a body builder? Very broad shoulders to begin with anyways. Pretty scarred up, though most of them are completely not what you’d expect. They have a scar on the back of their ankle from sliding through the kitchen in socks and running into a cabinet. there’s a small burn scar on their arm from where they reached into the toaster oven wrong. They are littered with the dumbest scars imaginable, nothing from actually being in the military like one would expect. Is also only in the military because they wanted to do a college thing but couldn’t pay for it, and ended up not leaving. </p><p>G-Man: Does not use pronouns, agender, aro ace. G-Man just went ‘no’ to everything, and now vibes in the void. Is always taller than you, unless you are taller than Tommy, as G-Man will never be taller than Tommy. Often times goes for a more skeletal form, cause it scares more people that way. Tall, skeletal, sucks the light out of a room? terrifying. Doesn’t keep scars, simply because G-Man doesn’t want to have scars. No real blemishes, though has formed a large amount of freckles from exposure to Tommy, since he is a star, and has not gotten rid of those. G-Man actually finds them very sweet, and has thus refused to get rid of them on principal. Ruins the spooky vibe that G-Man’s usually got going, but, for Tommy, G-Man would do anything.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>some minor edits in terms of pronouns, as that has evolved.<br/>Eventually everyone (except G-Man, who will never have a pronoun) will use neopronouns :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hugs for Bubby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bubby's pretty touch starved, I think, so here's hugging stuff for Bubby. Bubby deserves the hugs &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bubby’s first hint of physical affection was with Coomer, and the moment Coomer realized the Bubby’s only real source of physically affection was him, Coomer is immediately ramping that up to 12. </p><p>Like, still in Black Mesa, they’re doing something, and Coomer put a hand on Bubby’s back when leaning over the desk, and just, affectionately rubs it's hand along Bubby’s back, and the guy just fucking melts. Like, completely melts. He’s touch starved as hell, and Coomer realizes that in a second. </p><p>So from then on, Coomer is very affectionate with Bubby constantly, and is basically his only source of positive touch. Tommy comes along, and like, Tommy’s love language is touch, he’s constantly hugging people and holding their hands and wrists and just clinging onto people. So Bubby’s next source of affection is Tommy, and Tommy is constantly ready to hug Bubby, all the time, all day, every day. </p><p>Gordon is very affectionate as well, but he hesitates to hug people. The first time Gordon hugged Bubby, Bubby forced him to keep hugging xem until xe felt like xe wasn’t going to cry. Gordon was really worried he fucked up at first, but then they just kinda stood there for like ten minutes when Coomer passed by and was like “Yeah, no, he does this every time someone hugs him for the first time, give him a sec and he’ll calm down.” </p><p>This is also the start of Bubby’s quest to get Coomer and Gordon to hug, stating that they both don’t understand why the science team loves hugging either of them so much, and because the two of them have very similar hugs (very tight, warm, squeezes, sometimes will pick you up) the other will only understand if they hug each other. </p><p>Benrey ideas have come to brain: Benrey hugs him like, at a completely random point, and then like, goes to continue on, and is completely unprepared for Bubby just falling over against daem and refusing to move until Benrey hugs him again. Bubby just laying there like ‘nope I need more hugs, right now.’ and Benrey just having to go along with it. It’s not that big of a deal, but Benrey was not expecting it. None of them are. </p><p>Darnold isn’t as physically affectionate as the rest of the group is, but he’s pretty down for hugs at pretty much any moment, but you have to ask first, cause random touch is Bad. Darnold, used to being asked, does ask Bubby, and Bubby’s like ‘... just hug me. Just. Just hug me. I will hold on as long as you let me hold on’ which turns into Darnold being like ‘okay bet’ and then they stand in the middle of the living room for an unknown period of time, just hugging. The only thing that stops them is when dinner is ready.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Troll Movie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks? Tumblr?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Benrey’s the one who wanted to watch it. Over rode their normal way of choosing movies, and just put that in and gathered everyone to watch it. The moment it starts playing, Gordon sighs, but only because he saw it in theaters with Joshua. The moment Benrey realizes this, he pouts at Gordon for not taking them with. </p><p>Bubby watches this movie very intently, but confused. What are these. How are they here. Coomer’s holding him the entire time, so sometimes Bubby leans xer head back and is like ‘what the fuck’ at it, and Coomer just shrugs. Coomer’s here for the music, and that’s really it, though he does enjoy movies with brighter color schemes like this one. </p><p>Tommy’s vibing. He’s having fun. Darnold is laying across his lap, and also having a good time, ignoring the fact that Benrey is kind of whining at Gordon this entire time. They’re enjoying the movie, and Tommy does get a bit emotional about it when Poppy starts loosing her colors, and Branch starts getting his back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Arcades</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy finds an old arcade somewhere, cause he likes to wander around a lot and explore, and it’s still in business, so he tells Benrey first, cause he knows that Benrey will enjoy it, and of course, Benrey wants to drag everyone along with. There isn’t much of a fight, really it’s just planning when they’ll make the excursion out. Tommy and Gordon end up on racing games together. Gordon usually ends up winning, partially because Tommy’s too tall to fit comfortably in the chair. Gordon also is the one trying to get the biggest stuffed animal there, and succeeds. Why does he have it? Why Not. </p><p>The moment that Coomer figures out the controls for any fighting game there? He’s killing it. Like, gathers a crowd, beats literally everyone who tries to fight him. Bubby ends up being the only one who will fight it on the game anymore, which is fine for both of them, actually, because, while Bubby still loses, he’s actually a fight. They have a lot of fun. </p><p>Benrey floats between games, often times leaving half way through one when he gets bored of it. He’s done every single game in the entire place by the time they leave, and also is the one carrying any prizes they all got playing those games, because they are one hundred percent convinced they can do it. Gordon doesn’t tell them about the giant stuffed animal, walking behind daem on purpose so that Benrey doesn’t notice until it’s too late.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Exercise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gordon actually has a very set routine, at least before Black Mesa. Afterwards, He’s a bit more lenient towards himself, also because Benrey hates exercise and will literally melt into a puddle of goo to avoid it, and to keep others from abandoning him for it. Gordon lets himself relax a bit, but still likes to go on runs every other day. Tommy joins him sometimes, with Sunkist, as does Coomer. </p><p>As said, Benrey hates it. He will literally melt into a puddle to avoid it, just go full eldritch and become something that can’t exercise. They don’t need to, so it’s not like it’ll affect daem or anything, but the idea of doing that much work on purpose... gross. </p><p>Tommy goes out with Gordon on runs sometimes, but the most exercise he does is taking Sunkist out for walks when he doesn’t go with Gordon. He’s another eldritch, so really he just bends reality if he wants to do something that would be considered out of his ability range, so he doesn’t need to. Sunkist likes running a lot though, so often times when they go on walks, Tommy is one of those people who wears roller skates and just hangs on. </p><p>Coomer goes on runs with Gordon a lot, mostly because he wants to drag Bubby along, but also because Gordon and him often end up just racing. Coomer is banned from using the power legs to like, propel him forwards unnaturally, like when he flung himself into nothing during act two (?) but they just... they book it. </p><p>Bubby hates it. He hates it. How dare you drag him along on this adventure. Xe would rather be literally anywhere else, and YET, Coomer still drags him along, and then they end up racing, and Bubby’s left behind in the dust pouting, because yes, he is fast, but he is much like a cheetah in that regard: Fast, but only for a short burst of time before tiring out completely. So often times they run on ahead, and Bubby just walks after them, usually on the phone with Bubby or Tommy when they’re left behind. Half the time? One of them goes and gets him so he can lay in the middle of the living room and pout.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Triggers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This ones a bit heavy cause it's about what triggers they have because of Black Mesa</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gordon: The obvious with him is he can’t be in the dark anymore. At all. For awhile, the soda can grenade connection freaked him out, which did cause them all to switch to drinking out of bottles, and they never really switched back. He can no longer be the first person to go into a room, unless he’s alone or it’s a place that he’s been multiple times before and thus feels safe going into. </p><p>Benrey: Sometimes doors that close downward freaks him out, but it’s not too bad. He gets freaked out when people get too angry at him, though he doesn’t say anything about it. The problem with that is that they were the final boss. The last villain. The idea that they still hate daem, it plagues him a lot. So anger at him when it’s not a joking kind, like when they’re making fun of each other, is a problem. </p><p>Tommy: Guns are an issue. He doesn’t mind the others having them around, but himself having one freaks him out now. Tommy is not a violent person by nature, and actively avoids hurting anyone he can, so the entirety of the ResCas is a bad time. So he doesn’t use fire arms ever. </p><p>Coomer: He can’t really be alone anymore. That was never an issue for awhile, but now it tends to spiral when alone, worrying that everyone else is mere code, and often times ends up dissociating into oblivion until someone’s there again. </p><p>Bubby: A lot of his problems stem from before the ResCas, like being restrained or being put back into the tube without very good reason and explanation. Xe’s also kind of claustrophobic because of the tube thing. Xe also tends to being shirtless, though that’s less a trigger, and just more him being uncomfortable with the y-scar on his chest. </p><p>None of them can sleep alone anymore, so a lot of the time, they end up all piled in the living room to sleep, since it’s a lot easier than trying to force yourself to sleep in silence. Since Gordon and Coomer snore, and Tommy talks in his sleep, the silence of it is unnerving for them all now. Hearing each other breathe, or snore/talk, is comforting, so their rooms really only exist if they wanna get away during the day. Night time involves cuddle piles in the living room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Candy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gordon: Pretty basic with chocolate, though tends to stray towards white chocolate over milk or dark. Also enjoys Nerds a lot. </p><p>Benrey: He focuses more on texture than flavor, cause he can just coat his mouth in sweet voice before eating something he doesn’t like the taste of, so he likes crunchy candy like Krackel, but also has a soft spot for cotton candy! </p><p>Bubby: Spicy candy, like red hots. He does sometimes stray away from this and when he does, it’s specifically for Milk Duds and Dots, and that’s IT</p><p>Coomer: Also likes spicy candy, but doesn’t eat them like Bubby would given the chance. Often goes for sour candy more than spicy. </p><p>Tommy: Anything super sweet, like, way too fucking sweet to be healthy for anyone, he just really likes sweet things. Overly sweet. </p><p>Darnold: Those candies that start one thing and end another? The only one I can think of is those spicy corn suckers that end up really sweet? I dunno if that makes sense, but he likes the kind that are opposite to themselves. </p><p>Forzen: Dark Chocolate specifically. Doesn’t really eat much candy either, but if they do? Dark chocolate. </p><p>G-Man: Doesn’t really eat sweets, but does like the occasional chocolate bar. Every candy that G-Man has had comes from Tommy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Music</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gordon: I really like the headcanon that he’s a heavy metal fan, with a really good scream. I also like to think that he doesn’t have a proper playlist, it’s all just jumbled together, so you go from hyped up, loud, to something really calm and quiet and gentle, that just, has no place being sandwiched in the playlist like it is. So it’s a lot of contrast in his kind of music. Listens to anything once kind of person, adds it to his playlist (going on easily 1500+ songs now) if he likes it. </p><p>Benrey: Anything completely incomprehensible and/or weird, or meme music. Crazy Frog, Levan Polkka, Nyan Cat, that kind of thing. They also have the tendency to listen to metal music, just to see if Gordon will end up singing along, get into it, to see him do his scream, cause Benrey really likes the scream. Dae didn’t know that humans could do that. Constantly Rick Rolls people too. If you give him the aux, you will get rick rolled. That’s just what happens. He doesn’t get the aux often. </p><p>Tommy: He likes a lot of Disney music, has a lot of the older movies songs memorized. He also really enjoys the music meant for cats? You know there’s music meant for cats floating around, and it’s meant to calm them down and be nice for them, while human music is a bit too much for cats to handle. Tommy really likes the cat music. He can’t find a lot of it, so he listens to one playlist of like five songs on repeat, but if someone finds a new one he adds it on all excited about it. Very particular about the sorting of his music. One day, he wants to get into Gordon’s playlist and sort that monster, but that’s an entire day event he has yet to want to undertake. </p><p>Bubby: So, until I looked it up to see what kind of music it was that Bubby would like, I didn’t know that Dr. Feelgood (according to Wikipedia, the free online encyclopedia) is considered a hard rock song, by Mötley Crüe, which is a heavy metal band. So there’s your fun fact for the day, seeing as that’s the only canon hint of music tastes, we’ll go with that. Which actually means that he and Gordon have similar tastes in music. They bond over that &lt;3 </p><p>Coomer: He was the one to introduce Bubby to Mötley Crüe, guys, at least in my mind. I feel like it has a similar kind of taste, but a bit broader than Bubby, though that’s more due to more exposure to music growing up than Bubby had. So Coomer does have a bit of a wider appreciation, though he does enjoy the rock that Bubby likes. Has an entire playlist of Folk Music. Who knows why, Coomer rarely, if ever, opens it, but it’s there. </p><p>Darnold: He likes electronic music! Often times ends up with that playing in the background while he works, and doesn’t really stray too far from that. Does like listening to the rock/metal that the majority of the others seem to favor, so it’s not that big of a fight about music tastes if they have to go anywhere all together. Lets Tommy sort out the music by band, but it’s still in one playlist, just sorted through by band. </p><p>Forzen: Has a soft spot for nightcore music. Often times listens to that version of a song before listening to the actual version of it. Spends a good amount of time just listening to nightcore playlists off of YouTube, when not watching something, so that’s all they’re playlists actually are. There’s no sorting there either, but Tommy doesn’t even know where to start to sort nightcore music, so Tommy leaves them alone. </p><p>G-Man: G-Man likes jazz music, and not just smooth jazz, any sort of jazz music. That’s all G-Man’s playlists are (loving sorted by specific kinds of jazz by Tommy), at least to most people. G-Man has an entire playlist of country music. Where? That’s for G-Man (and Tommy) to know :)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. A Climbable Tree</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Benrey is in the tree. Dae are in the tree in seconds, and that’s what causes the others to notice it, as dae have climbed the tree and is now in it, and not moving from their spot in the leaves. This is their home now :) </p><p>Gordon would get the primal urge to climb the tree, hesitate, but when he sees Benrey in the tree just thinks ‘fuck it’ and climbs that tree. I feel like he also spent his childhood years climbing trees, so, while he hasn’t in awhile, he knows how to better than the rest of them, and ends up close to where Benrey is. Benrey is only higher than him due to physics bending. Benrey’s branch should break under the height of a human, and it hasn’t. </p><p>Tommy would also climb the tree! He wouldn’t go up too high, kinda just enough for him to be able to jump down and not get hurt, and just kinda sit there and swing his legs a bit, since he would do that when he’s sitting places, but his feet always touch the floor no matter what. In this tree? He can do it. </p><p>Bubby, upon seeing them all in this tree, would also attempt to climb it, but I don’t think that Bubby has ever climbed a tree in his life. Even easy, he would struggle with it, and end up stepping on branches too weak, and then Gordon climbs down to help xem up the tree, but then Bubby’s fear of heights would get the best of xem, and xe would want to go back down, and Gordon would help xem back down. </p><p>I just feel like Coomer wouldn’t. I dunno why, but I just feel like he would prefer to stay on the ground in this scenario. It might go up a bit, on the lower branches, but other than that, he stays down at the base of it with Bubby. </p><p>Darnold would sit next to Tommy, but really nervous about being up there, so, while Tommy goes out on the father ends of branches, Darnold stays really close to the trunk of the tree, just in case. She also thinks it helps balance out Tommy being on the edge of branches, but Tommy’s able to be there because of reality bending. </p><p>Forzen vibes at the bottom of the tree for awhile, but then I think they go up at Benrey, cause I have the idea of the sibling rivalry in my head, so they can get up there like Benrey can, and they do go up and they fight at the top of the tree until one of them gets pushed out of the tree. </p><p>G-Man would be at the bottom of the tree as well, not attempting to climb it at all, and either G-Man or Coomer catches which ever it was that falls, and when they fall, that’s what causes the three at the bottom to start trying to get them to come down again, because you have fallen out of the tree and lost your tree rights </p><p>Upon being forced to come down, Tommy just jumps down and lands, and then reaches up to help Darnold down. Either Benrey or Forzen, who ever wasn’t pushed, comes down reluctantly, but surprisingly it’s Gordon who doesn’t want to come down, and actually delays the whole process cause he’s refusing to come down. It takes either Benrey or Tommy, the only two willing to climb up to Gordon’s height, going up and either managing to convince him without yelling up into a tree, or just picking him up and going back down like that, for Gordon to come down. If it’s the latter, Gordon immediately dodges around them and gets back into the tree. This process will repeat itself until either A) they give up or B) They manage to stop him from ducking around them to get back into the tree and vibe. </p><p>It’s usually A, and Gordon stays up there for awhile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Baking Together/Favorite Pies or Cakes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>K so, if they’re baking something? It’s not just one thing. This is an all day affair, they’re going all out, and that means multiple store trips in the day, because theyre dumb, and despite KNOWING they’re going to need more baking supplies, these dumbasses only get what they’re running low on when they leave, and then come back, start running low on something else, and have to go get that as well. It’s a mess, there’s flour everywhere, but they’re having a lot of fun. </p><p>Also here’s some favorites, though some might not be cake/pie, I’m just generally vibing with baked goods here</p><p>Gordon: So, his mother used to make this really good apple pie, and, after he ran away, he stole the fucking recipe for it, and he makes it out of spite as often as he possibly can, and it’s his favorite thing, cause it’s really good, and also theft and spite :) </p><p>Benrey: Benrey eats what you put in front of daem. That’s how that works. He really does like cup cakes though, cause he can just... the entire thing in his mouth at once. Mini cupcakes are elite, they can fit like seven in their mouth at once, and Gordon fucking HATES IT-</p><p>Bubby: Hear me out. Key lime pie. I don’t know fully why, but that’s just the vibe that I get from Bubby, liking key lime pie. </p><p>Coomer: Lemon! Like, Lemon cheesecake! I’m not personally a fan of this, but I’ve had some really good ones, and I just feel like that it would enjoy some lemon cheesecake in it’s life. </p><p>Tommy: Tommy really doesn’t have a preference? He likes most sweets/baked goods really. If we go by what he likes to bake, then brownies. Tommy also likes taking all of the various cake mixes and turning them into one monstrosity. It’s fun. It’s something I wanna do but have no clue how to go about doing. </p><p>G-Man: just plain ol vanilla. On the exact opposite spectrum of Tommy, G-Man is overwhelmed by too many heavy flavors, and thus usually just goes for the basics, and prefers vanilla over chocolate. However, if you do vanilla cake with chocolate frosting, that’s the perfect amount of chocolate without being overpowering. </p><p>Darnold: I feel like, in the same vein of G-Man, is a bit overwhelmed by heavier flavors, so she tends to stick with the more basic flavors like vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry. Tends to stick to strawberry more often. HOWEVER. Pumpkin pie is the exception to this rule. There’s just something about pumpkin pie that just... perfect. </p><p>Forzen: Red velvet. Completely in my brain, loves red velvet cake. Will eat the entire cake on their own if given the chance, do not give them the chance-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Treehouse in the Backyard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So at some point after Gordon climbed into a tree and refused to come back down, the others were like ‘well... he likes being in trees. So uh... we’re gonna put this bitch in a tree!</p><p>They have this house in the suburbs I like to think, and they get a big ol backyard for Sunkist and Fanta (who currently only is canon in A Cry For Help, but listen, he’s canon everywhere in my heart, he’s a German Shepard that Tommy made for Gordon to have a service dog) and eventually they’re like ‘what if. we put a tree. in the backyard.’ </p><p>so, one day, Gordon leaves to do a thing, and, with a combination of reality bending and fucking with time, they plant a tree and grow it huge during the span of time he’s gone, and they even like, make a spot for a tree house in the future if they wanna put one there, and Gordon comes back and they’re all like ‘surprise! a tree!’ </p><p>It’s just a dumb lil cute idea floating around in my head, y’know? He gets super excited about it, and spends the next three hours sitting up in the tree just vibing and having fun. They do end up building a tree house in the tree one day, but that’s all Gordon just going ‘there’s a space for it. I’m gonna build one.’ and then he does, by himself, build an entire tree house over night and when they wake up, there’s a tree house and Gordon sleeping in the lawn</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Pets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy: He has Sunkist and he is very content with just having Sunkist! If he were to get another pet, however, it would probably be a bird of some kind, like a bare-eyed cockatoo! </p><p>Gordon: He gets Fanta! He’s like Sunkist, but a German Shepard, and a bit smaller than Sunkist, so that he’s a more manageable size for Gordon! (revealed in A Cry For Help, but def canon in all my works post black mesa because I love him) </p><p>Darnold: She has a lil rat named King, and I’m debating for her to have a second rat! Probably named Queen! Cause why not! Rat tyme babey, they’re v v cute I love them (revealed in Affection, Rats and Dogs, still canon in all my works) </p><p>Bubby: He has a cat named Dr. Feelgood! I bounced around the idea of what kind of cat, but I like the idea of Dr. Feelgood being a black sphynx, and she is absolutely lovely (revealed in Dr. Feelgood, but again, canon in all my works post black mesa &lt;3)</p><p>And now it’s time for the people who DON’T have a pet yet but deserve one. </p><p>Coomer: It gets fish! I like to think that Coomer has an entire fish tank, like those really elaborate ones, with a fuck ton of fish all set up, and it’s the main accessory to their living room, just a big ol fish tank with a bunch of fish, and Dr. Feelgood sits and watches them sometimes, but she’s a good kitty and doesn’t try and get at them, just likes to watch them. Coomer is very careful about their care as well, very precise and meticulous about keeping everything clean and all the fish healthy. In another tank, Coomer keeps a few axolotls too, cause he really likes them. He has a pair of fireflies (axolotls who have had their tails switched while in the embryonic stage) and I feel like he’d have a third? But I dunno what kind so :/ </p><p>Benrey: Okay so! Reptiles! I’m thinking either a snake or a bearded dragon. Or both. I feel like, after a period of time taking care of one, I think starting with the snake, Gordon would feel more comfortable have more reptiles in the house, and also with Benrey taking care of animals. I think Gordon doesn’t really... like snakes? But isn’t scared of them or anything, so he’s fine with Benrey having a snake. Benrey would also get a bearded dragon, and then, with the two of them, he’d have his own little room that is warm as shit, because of the heat lamps, and he’d vibe in there with them a lot, sometimes venture out with his snake around his neck or carrying his beardie. </p><p>G-Man: G-Man doesn’t really? like animals? There is an exception made for Sunkist, which is basically the meme of ‘no pets allowed in the building... i’ll make an exception for her because she looks very polite’, but it’s G-Man at Tommy bringing home puppy Sunkist. So G-Man doesn’t really like pets. You know what G-Man does have? Plants. So many plants. G-Man has a garden. </p><p>Forzen: Okay, Forzen is giving me vibes of having had a childhood dog, and got really really attached to him? And then when the dog died of old age, Forzen was super heartbroken about it, and thus hasn’t gotten a new pet since then. If they were to get a pet, I think it would be another dog, the same kinda that they used to have, which I think was something small? I dunno what exactly, but smaller than Fanta or Sunkist.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Weird Character Ideas: Gordon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What they smell like: I feel like Gordon smells vaguely minty, and then whatever cologne he uses sprayed on top. Like, no matter what he uses, there’s always gonna be that hint of mint, and that’s cause he really likes these candy mints, and, during off times and he just wants to chew on something, he gets a fuckton of those, so he just smells like it constantly. </p><p>How they sleep (sleeping position, schedule, etc): Gordon is a cuddler, one hundred percent. If there is no one in the bed with him, he grabs a pillow to wrap his arms around, and then curls his legs up under him to snuggle with it. When he does have someone to snuggle, he loves being big spoon, or chest to chest, cause he likes clinging onto people, but he deserves little spoon so he still has his cuddle pillow. His schedule is all over the place, with when he’s going to bed, but when he wakes up it tends to be early on weekdays so that Joshua can get ready properly, and then whenever someone (usually Joshua) wakes him up on weekends. If he doesn’t have nightmares, he’s very still when he sleeps, which is how people know when he’s having one, since that’s the only time he starts to toss and turn. Pretty silent. Has a very quiet snore, if you listen for it. </p><p>What music they enjoy: Heavy Metal is through a lot of his playlist, but he’s also the kind of guy to be like ‘hey, i’ll listen to anything once’ and that’s really shown in his playlist, since you can have Disney songs right next to Motley Crue, right next to country. It’s kind of... a mess. Tommy hates it with a burning passion. </p><p>How much time they spend getting ready every morning: It would be shorter if not for the fact that getting out of bed is the hardest thing in his list. Not just because he’s depressed, though that does play a factor into this, but also because he usually has someone clinging to him and not letting him out of bed (whichever ship fits i guess). So he sets his alarm like a half an hour early, and then another thirty minutes later so he can say ‘i’ll stay in bed another half hour’ and they’re like ‘perfect’ not knowing he has Trick Them, like the lil trickster he is! Other than that, he showers at night, so that’s not too long, and, unless he’s doing anything important in the mornings, he just throws on whatever clothing he happens to grab out of his closet (which results is some horrible combinations, but you do you buddy). Half the time he doesn’t brush his teeth, just immediately goes for breakfast, which, unless Coomer is up, he’s the one to make. Joshua increases this time during school days, cause he really hates his shoes, but once those are on, everything else runs pretty smoothly. He’s got it down to a science at this point. </p><p>Their favorite thing to collect: For some reason I feel like he would collect bottle caps! I dunno why, but he would just have a huge box of them somewhere, and he sneaks them from the others a lot and just kinds slips them into his pockets (i headcanon they stopped drinking soda out of cans after Black Mesa since Gordon freaked out one time and thought it was a grenade and they were like ‘lets not do that again) and he just... cleans them out and puts them in his box. He’s not a serious collector or anything, but he had quite a few now. </p><p>Left or right-handed: He was right handed but uhhhhhhhhhh, now he’s ambidextrous, since in the time it took Bubby to build a functioning arm, Gordon learned how to write with his left hand, and then he got his fancy new arm and had to relearn how to write with that, and now he can do both! </p><p>Favorite sport: I think he watches most sports when they’re on, but doesn’t really? pay attention. If someone asks him, he might be able to give them a basic rundown, but nothing really of importance. He does like baseball a bit more than others, and tends to be able to figure out whats going on more likely than that, but that’s about it for him. Sports just kinda... aren’t his thing. </p><p>Favorite touristy thing to do when traveling (museums, local food, sightseeing, etc): I like to think he likes sightseeing. Just wandering around looking at cool places and seeing how they fit into local history, and just. He likes finding the weird things, like, in my hometown, there’s this weird ass statue of a running rabbit that looks like it’s unhealthy as shit. Gordon would have fucking LOVED to see that bastard. He would have taken seflies with this unhealthy rabbit and set it to the group chat with the caption ‘LOOK AT IT. WHAT IS WRONG WITH IT???’ </p><p>Favorite kind of weather: He likes when it’s kinda cloudy in the summer, so like, you don’t need a jacket, but it’s still not hot as hell? the kind of weather that has most people like ‘well it’s gonna rain which means we can’t go to the beach &gt;:(’ has Gordon like ‘fuck yea it’s gonna rain soon, me and Joshua can go jump in puddles and I don’t have to put sunscreen on him!’ </p><p>A weird/obscure fear they have: There’s a lot of things he just... doesn’t like, but that’s not out of fears or anything, that’s just sensory issue hell. There’s a few fears he has because of Black Mesa that are a bit weird to anyone who wasn’t in Black Mesa with him, like, he can’t be the first to go into a room he’s never been in before, especially if someone’s like ‘go in, it’s fine, just go in’ it freaks him the fuck out. He also tends to be a bit cautious with people being on his right side, though Tommy is the only one that seems immune to this so far, unless he has no choice, but he does tuck his arm up against his chest, usually but crossing his arms, to seem calm about it, but he really doesn’t like it. </p><p>The carnival/arcade game they always win without fail: Those racing games? Fuck, he would destroy every single person in the entire Extended Science Team in a heartbeat on those fuckin games. No hesitation, murder. He got really good at those games somehow, and both Tommy and Benrey were like ‘nah we can beat him’ Benrey because he’s a pro-gamer bro, and Tommy because Tommy also is really good at random games in arcades, but Gordon wiped the floor with them both, and Bubby and Coomer were standing there watching like ‘holy shit they’re dead’. They have not challenged Gordon again, and sometimes he still destroys cocky teens on those games, cause there’s a lot of people that are like ‘we can beat this dude he’s an old guy haha’ and he’s like ‘first, im twenty-seven. second, I’m about to kill a child’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Weird Character Ideas: Bubby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If y'all want I can do the others! Just ask names and I'll do 'em!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What they smell like: Like something new. Like a new car, or a new book, just... new. There’s also something off there, something no one can quite place, of just him being artificially made, there’s that... second. I like to think Bubby is near-perfect, so there’s the tiniest things that tip people off ‘oh this isn’t a human’ and that slightly off scent is one of them! </p><p>How they sleep (sleeping position, schedule, etc): It took xem a really long time to properly figure out how to sleep? Not floating? Like, there was nearly a week there when xe just... didn’t sleep, until xe almost collapsed and managed to figure out ‘hey I can sleep when I’m not floating.’ That doesn’t mean it was comfortable, and also doesn’t mean xe had fun doing it. Once xe figured out that weighted blankets were a thing, it was OVER. Xe usually sleep curled up under a weighted blanket, like completely. Completely under the blanket, head and all. Surrounded. Curls into a little ball. Doesn’t use a pillow 70% of the time, and when xe do, it’s someone’s chest. </p><p>What music they enjoy: So we got canon music for this boy, the same heavy rock that Gordon enjoys. I like to think he also tends to listen to whatever is on as a way to like experience new things after getting out of Black Mesa, and tends to just... end up listening to the most random shit that come onto the radio. Flips to a random radio station, and now he’s listening to polka music. </p><p>How much time they spend getting ready every morning: Showers in the morning if there is time, xyr schedule is heavily entwined with Coomers. Bubby showers while Coomer brushes his teeth, does other random not showering, morning things, though usually in the bathroom so that he and Bubby can sit there and talk, and then when Bubby gets out, Coomer gets in, and Bubby gets dressed, brushes xyr teeth, does all the morning stuff, but again, in the bathroom to continue the conversation happening, usually about something inane and stupid. Breakfast happens, Bubby brushes xyr teeth again cause xe are a bit of stickler about that, and then the day happens. </p><p>Their favorite thing to collect: Random things! Like, he just sees something and goes ‘i want that’ and then gets it, and adds it to his collection of ‘I wanted this thing so now I have it :)’ So... that’s what he collects. Just things he wanted. </p><p>Left or right-handed: Ambidextrous, but favors xyr left hand. </p><p>Favorite sport: This may be the kinnie in me speaking, but xe would like rugby :). I feel like xe would. It’s violent and also one team does the Haka (shout out to the All Blacks, I love youuuuu) and it’s one of those chants for before battle, which you can then guess what it’s about. The sevens team only does it if they win, but GOD it’s so fun to watch. Look up All Blacks Haka on youtube, god it’s so good. Bubby would love that. might just be my kinnie, but Bubby would fucking love it. </p><p>Favorite touristy thing to do when traveling (museums, local food, sightseeing, etc): I dunno actually. I think he’s not a big fan of tourist shit in general, but I think he likes the road trip part of it most, actually. Like sitting in the car driving and seeing something on the side of the road and thinking ‘there. let’s stop there. why not.’ just cause they can, so they stop places on the side of the road as a group, and they get fruit, or they walk around a random gas station because why not, and I think Bubby really enjoys that part of it most! </p><p>Favorite kind of weather: Xe like the rain in the day time, but when it’s really clear the next night. Like, it rains all day, so xe can stay hidden inside with Coomer and then at night they can climb up onto the roof and lay a towel down and look up at the stars while smelling the rain around them and pointing out the stars together and maybe falling asleep up there because why not. </p><p>A weird/obscure fear they have: He doesn’t like being shirtless cause he’s got a pretty weird fucked up scar on his chest (it implies some Fucked Up Things that Black Mesa did) so he just. doesn’t. He doesn’t like it. He also thinks birds are fucked up. What do you mean they can fly. What the fuck? He’s not scared of them, but birds are fucked up dude. </p><p>The carnival/arcade game they always win without fail: Hm. If it’s against anyone other than Coomer, fighting games. Against Coomer, no arcade games. But at carnival places, xyr so fucking good at most of them. The bottle ring toss? the balloon thing? All of those, xyr fucking great at, and xe gets them all giant stuffed animals cause why not!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Weird Character Ideas: Coomer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What they smell like: Butterscotch candies, because Coomer completely is that grandfather that has like seven of them in his pockets at all times. </p><p>How they sleep (sleeping position, schedule, etc): So Coomer and Bubby don’t really cuddle unless Coomer is being used as a pillow, so it has two modes. A) Curled up in a real small lil ball, as small as Coomer can manage to get, or B) Bastard Starfisher. </p><p>What music they enjoy: Rock. Also has an entire playlist of Folk Music. Don’t ask. </p><p>How much time they spend getting ready every morning: So, I did Bubby’s, and they’re thing is generally the same other than the fact that Bubby showers first, and Coomer doesn’t brush its teeth again after breakfast, </p><p>Their favorite thing to collect: Coomer collects things that people hand to him and then never take back HAH. Like there’s so many fucking random things people hand him to hold or carry while out, and then they all collectively forget about this item and later Coomer’s like ‘Oh! It’s the rocks Gordon wanted for Joshua!’ and then Coomer just has a lot of rocks. </p><p>Left or right-handed: Right handed! </p><p>Favorite sport: Wrestling babey! That’s a canon thing, but still. It loves wrestling! </p><p>Favorite touristy thing to do when traveling (museums, local food, sightseeing, etc): I think he’s the one to go out for food places! He really likes finding all of the various little mom and pop type shops that are around, the local places. </p><p>Favorite kind of weather: I feel like Coomer really like sunny days? Especially during the summer months. Summer is its favorite, and those really sunny days are fun! </p><p>A weird/obscure fear they have: That nothing is real. I usually do these from the perspective of a ‘it’s not a game’ au, which means that Coomer had a serious disassociation moment during the clone fight and when he jumped up, where nothing was real, and he’s terrified that that’s going to become true, despite the fact that they’ve proven it’s not a game by now, Coomer still has moments were he thinks that he’s not where everyone says he is. </p><p>The carnival/arcade game they always win without fail: Fighting games. I think he’s really really good at those, just cause. Fighting arcade games, and then the uh, strong man? carnival thing? where you gotta slam a hammer down onto the thing to ring the bell? Coomer fuckin rocks at that. It’s cheating, completely one hundred percent its cheating but uhhhHHHH no one cares. They get big ol stuffed animal out of it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Laughter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Request: Concept: Gordon gives in to laughter a few times, but we don't really see the Science Team laugh all that much during canon events, so i raise you, Gordon makes it his personal mission to get a good hearty laugh, or least a good chuckle, out of each of his friends.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gordon being very very giggly as a person, and noticing the others do have their moments, where they smile or snicker at something, but they don’t have the bright loud laughter Gordon has. For whatever reason, Gordon makes it a challenge, to get them all to laugh loud and bright like he does, just once, just to see what it’s like </p><p>He gets Coomer with puns, bombarding it with one after another after another with no break, as Coomer grins and giggles, before one of the stupidest puns he has in his repertoire breaks him, has Coomer hunching in over himself in a fit of laughter, and Gordon’s grinning, all proud of himself, and the others begin to realize what exactly he’s trying to do here. Coomer’s laugh is loud and booming, akin to thunder, and Gordon holds it close, and moves on to his next challenge. </p><p>Bubby is a bit harder to do, he has his ‘evil’ laugh holding over fire, when xyr excited as hell over it, but his normal laughter, the joyous sound, is something Gordon doesn’t get. He wants to try a different approach, but nothing comes of it, until he’s streaming one day and has Bubby in stitches over ‘impasta’, loud and vibrant striking through the house into his streaming room, and Gordon has it on a vod after the stream so he can replay that moment, with Bubby’s bright cackle </p><p>Tommy giggles a lot, and Gordon loves it, cause he lights up the room, quite literally, and it gets warmer, and they all end up with more freckles the more time they spend around Tommy in general, and Gordon wonders if he can get him to laugh like that, since Tommy is very giggly in general, but he does, and he goes a different route finally, sending many many stupid memes to him over text, over and over, and finally, one day, they’re sitting next to each other, and Gordon sends the ‘muffles sounds of gorilla violence’ to Tommy, and Tommy dies, the room going bright and warm in seconds as he slides to the floor with bright loud jubilant laughter, and Gordon’s grinning, as Tommy slowly falls silent in his laughter over this dumb meme. </p><p>Benrey is honestly the hardest for him to do. Benrey’s jokes play of themselves, get Gordon laughing before Gordon can get him laughing, but he does it, he manages it, one day, by just being dumber than Benrey in one of the jokes at some point, like during the scene were Gordon goes to kindergarten talk at Benrey, and Benrey goes right back, louder and more than Gordon and he taps out, but this time, Gordon doesn’t, goes straight for the kill, and it has Benrey in surprised laughter, loud and causing daem to curl in on daemself in pure joy, arms wrapped around daer stomach, and Gordon’s grinning in pride at the fact he managed it, he got them all into the bright loud laughter that he loves, and he holds the memories close to him, and just grins.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fun Fact: Both of the Forzen scar examples are real scars that I have</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>